O Christmas Tree
by ShaViva
Summary: When Doctor Weir's request for a Christmas tree is granted she decides the inhabitants of the city should each hang something special to decorate it. Family traditions, memories, loves lost and hoping to be found ... tis the season!  Chapter 9: Evan
1. Elizabeth

**O Christmas Tree**

Author: ShaViva

Rating: T

Season: Christmas Season 2/3 ... after they're all done with the Misbegotten human Wraith but before Lucius visits.

Summary: When Doctor Weir's request for a Christmas tree is granted, she decides that the inhabitants of the city should each provide something special to decorate it. For Elizabeth, Christmas trees carry many special memories - the ornament she hangs on the Atlantis tree symbolises the heart of them.

Classifications: General

Pairings: None specifically

Spoilers for: s306 'The Real World'

Disclaimer: I am unfortunately not associated in any way with the creators, owners, or producers of Stargate or any of its media franchises. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, equipment, etc are the property of whoever owns them. Any original characters, plot, settings, and anything else I made up are the property of me, the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Copyright (c) 2010 ShaViva

**

* * *

**

Authors Note:

This is just a little story to celebrate another aspect of Christmas that is a personal favourite of mine – Christmas trees and in particular decorating them. Since it's my birthday today I thought I'd indulge myself by posting this!

This takes place just after the beginning of season 3. For the purposes of the story I have 'given' the SGC a ZPM so things can be sent to Atlantis without having to spend weeks on the Daedalus first. Oh, and I gave Chuck his actors's own last name - just because.

I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

_"How often has the Christmas tree afforded me the greatest glee!" A variation based on the song by Ernst Anschütz_

Elizabeth Weir stood at the railing overlooking the gate room, a small smile playing over her face. The previous weeks had been difficult – letting Wraith into the city, their eventual betrayal, and the rush to stop the Hive ship before it could get to Earth. She'd thought Atlantis had lost John, Rodney and Ronon ... that _she_ had lost Atlantis because of the I.O.A. But luckily the Colonel and his team had made another miraculous return and soon after she'd been given the all clear to remain in charge of the expedition.

In light of those events Elizabeth had decided everyone was in need of a pick-me-up _and_ a reminder of why they'd all fought so hard. Given the season it hadn't been difficult to choose something – a Christmas tree. As she watched Major Lorne directing his team in placing the enormous tree General O'Neill had sent through the Gate that morning, she felt her own spirits lifting. Even without decorations it was a symbol of home ... lush dark green pine, wide branches stretching out metres tapering to a point that would be perfect for a Christmas star or angel. She couldn't tell from where she stood but Weir was sure it would smell heavenly ... like pine and popcorn and candle wax, the scents of Christmas real and remembered.

"How does it look Ma'am?" Lorne called up from the floor below.

"It looks wonderful Major," Elizabeth replied, happy already at the results.

"We've secured it pretty firmly," Lorne commented, glancing back at the tree himself. "Should be okay for the duration."

"Thank you Major," Elizabeth smiled.

Yes, this was exactly what they all needed ... something to bring home closer, to their hearts if not in reality. Turning, Weir made her way back inside the control room and over to where Chuck sat manning his controls. "Give me a city-wide channel please Mr Campbell," she requested.

Chuck pressed a button and then looked up, giving her a nod.

"Can I have your attention please. This is Doctor Weir. Some of you may have already noticed the large Christmas tree now adorning the Gateroom – a gift to all of us from the SGC. I know that some of you are lucky enough to be going home to celebrate with your families this year and I wish you a wonderful holiday and a safe return to us. For everyone else I would urge you to make a Christmas for yourselves here, in Atlantis. To encourage everyone I would like to issue an invitation ... a request if you will.

Our tree isn't decorated but you can help to change that by each placing on the tree something dear to your heart ... something that reflects what this special season means to you. We're a multicultural city and our tree should reflect this, so please, share something from your own background even if you don't personally celebrate Christmas. The more contributions we get, the more complete our tree will look.

We're sending through the weekly report to the SGC tomorrow morning. If anyone would like to put in a request for something from home in support of our tree decorating efforts, I'd be happy to include it. Thank you ... I look forward to seeing all your contributions and hearing the stories behind them."

Motioning for Chuck to close the channel, Elizabeth stepped back.

"It's a good idea Ma'am," Chuck said respectfully.

"Thank you Mr Campbell. I trust you'll be contributing something."

"Of course Ma'am," Chuck smiled. "I've got just the thing."

"So do I," Elizabeth said quietly.

* * *

She waited until the city had shut down for the night, until the faint glow of the lights someone had already rigged for the tree were the only things illuminating the Gateroom.

Smiling, Elizabeth stepped up onto the small ladder provided and carefully attached her special keepsake to the tree ... in the centre, as high as she could reach so that she'd be able to see it from the control room if she looked closely enough. Stepping back down, she backed away a few paces, admiring the way the light glinted off the silver circling the face.

"That's very nice Ma'am," Major Lorne stepped from the shadows. Still dressed in his uniform he looked as military perfect as always, if a little tired.

"Please don't tell me you're still on duty Major," Elizabeth admonished.

"Ah ... okay," Evan agreed, a faint twinkle appearing in his eyes.

Weir sighed and then chuckled, understanding immediately that Evan was still on duty - his agreement about not confirming it rather than denying it.

"A watch Ma'am? I'm sure there's a story behind that ... if you don't mind my asking?" Lorne continued.

"It was my father's," Elizabeth shared, glancing up at the tree as if checking to make sure it was still there. Looking back to Evan she explained. "My Mom gave it to me before I left to come here ... she said he's always meant for me to have it." She smiled. "He loved Christmas, especially Christmas trees. Every year he'd make us trudge through the snow for hours looking for the perfect tree. Wouldn't be happy until we had it set up in the front room – lights, decorations, tinsel, the entire works." She sighed, her eyes back on that silver watch again as she remembered.

"You miss him," Lorne observed gently.

"Yes, especially at this time of year," Elizabeth agreed simply. "But I also remember him more at this time of year too – all the unique things he did, the quirks that made him special ... that made him _my _Dad. I like that."

Lorne nodded, respectful, instinctively understanding that a response wasn't required. It was one of the many things Elizabeth liked about the city's military second in command. He knew when to keep quiet, when to sit back and observe.

"And you Major?" Elizabeth shook off the hints of sadness. "Will we be seeing something from you gracing our tree?"

"Yes Ma'am," Lorne replied. "I ah ... I need a few days to organise it."

"Something from home?" Elizabeth frowned. "I haven't received a request from you yet ... you'll need to get something to me before we dial the SGC this morning."

"No, not something from home," Evan said evasively. Looking at the tree he redirected Elizabeth's attention. "I wonder who did the lights." They covered the tree, shimmering and sparkling a pure blue and silver light that felt warm and inviting, that urged a person to come closer to take a better look.

Elizabeth laughed. "Given how impressive they are, _and _the fact that they seem to represent at least half our supplies of Ancient control crystals, I'd guess either Doctor McKay or Doctor Zelenka."

"Maybe they colluded together," Lorne suggested. "That would really be a sign that the Christmas spirit has hit town."

"It would indeed," Weir agreed. Touching a hand to Lorne's shoulder she smiled. "Thank you for the conversation Major ... it was nice to have someone to share my contribution with. I'll look forward to seeing your offering in a few days."

"You're welcome, and ah – yes Ma'am," Lorne agreed, nodding.

Elizabeth watched him turn and leave her to her solitude. She took a few moments, looked one last time at her father's watch, and then turned and made her way back up the steps, through the control room and to her office. Dropping into her seat, she felt lost, until her eyes alighted on the photo of her parents that sat in pride of place on her desk. Picking it up Elizabeth touched a fond finger to the familiar face. "Merry Christmas Dad," she murmured lovingly.

"_Merry Christmas Honey_."

She smiled, hearing the echo of his voice in her mind, glad that she hadn't lost that, even after so many years.

Settling back, Elizabeth let her thoughts wander to other Christmases – not necessarily happier times, but definitely different – and to other Christmas trees. It was early days yet, but she had a feeling that this year's tree might just be the equal of all of them.

**Authors Note:**

"O Tannenbaum", or, in its English version, "O Christmas Tree", is a Christmas carol of German origin. The best known version was written in 1824 by the Leipzig organist, teacher and composer Ernst Anschütz. The melody is an old folk tune. The first known "Tannenbaum" song lyrics date back to 1550. (wikipedia).


	2. Sarah

**Authors Note:**

I was going to add a Lorne chapter to this but somehow ended up writing this instead ... because for some, Christmas can be about taking stock and finding yourself coming up lacking on the things we all measure ourselves against. I may still add a Lorne chapter, if a happier inspiration strikes.

**Chapter 2: Sarah**

Corporal Sarah Miller stood in front of the Atlantis Christmas tree, gazing up at its beauty but not really seeing it. Her thoughts were back home, on a past she couldn't stop herself from thinking about now that it was Christmas. On her husband - no, _ex _husband, mustn't forget that - Mick, who she'd discovered as time passed, had never loved her.

In a way she would have preferred it if he'd cheated on her - that would have given her something to pin her anger on. Instead he'd wounded her by small degrees day after day after day until she'd felt so defeated she could barely stand to look at him, let alone sleep in the same bed. He wasn't verbally abusive, and certainly not physically abusive either - he never needed to stoop that low. No, Mick had killed her love for him with his lack of support and his lack interest, with his harsh judgements and his criticism. He never asked her how her day was, what she was interested in, what she spent her time on when it wasn't with him. He freely admitted her faults to anyone who came to visit - she was disorganised, left things until the last minute, expected him to fix things when they went wrong, she had no restraint financially - while never admitting to any faults himself. He had a way of twisting everything around until even she believed it was her fault. And he never, ever said sorry - not once the entire seven years they'd been together. She would sit at their dining table crying over the latest thing she hadn't done well enough and he would just look at her. He never apologised for upsetting her, never tried to comfort her, never expressed any kind of regret for her tears - it was like they simply didn't exist.

It was like _she _didn't exist - not for him, not in any real way.

The job had helped - she did well there, with none of the faults Mick seemed to see so clearly. It was ironic that her role was logistics - she could plan supplies and equipment for a full scale marine operation but couldn't manage her own small life. Sarah would have laughed if she could have found where she'd buried her sense of humour - but that too was something she only had at work. She never talked about home - marines didn't act like she did and a part of her was continually ashamed that she could be so strong, except where she needed to be the most. Still, being a marine was a sense of pride, a source of achievement. She used that to measure herself, to measure her worth, convincing herself a marine never gave up, no matter how bad a situation got.

She'd had to hang in there anyway. Sarah had desperately wanted a baby and at her age it was Mick as the father or no one - she'd run out of time for anything else. And then he'd offhandedly commented one day that he'd changed his mind about children, like it was his decision alone ... and something had snapped inside.

"I was so determined I'd never marry a man like my father," she'd all but screamed at him, tears making her voice thick and unfamiliar. "And yet somehow I did." Her voice went deathly quiet, the tears stopping abruptly as though the tank were finally empty. "Only I did a lot worse, because at least he _loves _my Mom. You don't love anyone - not even yourself. It makes me sad just looking at you," she shook her head, disgusted with herself for still searching his face for some hint of emotion. "Nothing will ever make you happy. You suck the joy out of everything Mick ... I let you do that to me for _seven _years ... and for what? Nothing."

She'd left then, without another word, and predictably he hadn't tried to stop her. Not once during all the legal hassles, during the splitting of two lives that hadn't been as entwined as they should have been for two people committed to the same path, he'd refused to talk to her. She'd spent a long time thinking back over the past until the day she'd realised sickly that he'd never once said he loved her. That was the real kicker - she'd brought it all on herself with her stupid hopes and dreams - seen him through some kind of distorted vision so far from reality that it still hurt thinking about it.

"Are you hanging something?"

Sarah started, jerking back to the present and barely managing to hold in a groan when she turned and saw Dr. David Cooper watching her. They'd both come to the city together on the Daedalus, part of the large influx of staff after contact with the Ancient city had been re-established. A geologist by trade, he was friendly and far too handsome for his own good. Worse, he insisted on greeting her warmly every time their paths crossed, despite getting no encouragement from her.

"Um ... maybe," she muttered, turning back to the tree again, ignoring his presence behind her. _Was _she hanging something? The tree was supposed to be about fond memories and hope and love - all the things she struggled to find inside herself, let alone in others. But she'd come to the city, to another galaxy - she'd crashed through her comfort zone despite feeling a lack of spirit and purpose. Sure, because she'd wanted a place to hide so far away that no one knew her, but also because Atlantis represented a fresh start. So far she'd been doing plenty of the hiding but not so much of anything else. Maybe it was time to change that.

Putting a hand in her pocket Sarah drew out the rings she'd been carrying around, threaded on a simple chain. She looked down at them, nestled in her palm ... warm and golden, light from the tree glinting off them. Once they had been a symbol of her dreams for the future. Now they represented a painful past she still clung to. Maybe, in hanging them on the tree - in letting them go - they could also represent her new beginning.

Stepping forward she draped the chain over a branch, watching the rings settle into the foliage until they were barely visible. As soon as it was done a wave of sadness washed over her. Part of her wanted to re-tap the well of tears she thought she'd drained months before, but she took a deep calming breath instead, waiting until everything stopped trembling. "To the future," she murmured, stepping back.

"All done?" Dr. Cooper asked gently.

Sarah looked up at him, uncomfortable for a moment with the understanding she could see in his eyes. Nodding, she walked around him, carefully keeping her distance until she'd passed him.

"Sarah," his voice stopped her feet but she didn't turn around. "Coffee?" he asked casually.

She hesitated for a moment. "_Fresh start_," she thought resolutely. Glancing back at him she made herself smile. "Sure, why not."

It wasn't much, but then every journey began with just one step.


	3. Teyla

**Authors Note:**

I'm way, way, way behind tonight so I hope you will all forgive me for forgoing review replies in favour of posting the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 3: Teyla**

"I do not understand this tradition," Teyla admitted.

It was ladies poker night and she was sitting at a table with Jennifer Keller, Marie, Laura , and Elizabeth.

"It varies but for those who come from my country, the Christmas tree is the centre of the Christmas gathering," Elizabeth explained. "We place gifts under it in the days leading up to Christmas day and on the Eve we sit around the tree and open some of them."

"So the items you place on the tree aren't individually important?" Teyla queried. Glancing down at her hand she sighed. "Fold."

"The ornaments don't have to have significance," Elizabeth replied. Throwing a chip into the centre she smiled. "Call," she told Laura. Turning back to Teyla she continued. "In my family the things we placed on the tree were special. My mother collected them over many years and in some respects they represented the life she built with my father. Every one had a story behind it - either the reason she chose it or something funny that happened that year that the ornament reminded her of. Our tree told the story of their lives together."

"That's beautiful," Laura complimented. "My family tree was nothing like that. My Mom was forever changing what we put on there - she'd go out and completely replace all the decorations every two or three years with something new. No room for traditions in the Cadman family," she said, laughing.

"So you are not placing something on our tree here?" Teyla asked. Looking around, her brow rose, her question to all of them unspoken but clear. Did any of her poker companions intend to decorate the Atlantis tree?

"I didn't have anything planned," Laura admitted.

"I've alread done so - my father's watch," Elizabeth smiled fondly. "It's the only thing I have of him here and he did love his Christmas trees. Please, don't feel pressured Teyla - I've noticed that most of the command staff have yet to make a contribution." She could say that because she'd added an element to the new tradition - a Christmas book where each person at the very least wrote what they'd put on the tree, and the story behind it if they felt like sharing. It nothing else it would serve as a way to easily return each item to it's rightful owner once Christmas was done. "I do know that Major Lorne is working on something but Colonel Sheppard and Rodney have both been very quiet about their plans."

"Major Lorne huh?" Cadman looked at Jennifer teasingly. "I bet you're looking forward to seeing what _he _contributes."

"Laura!" Jennifer blushed, looking quickly at Elizabeth to see if she'd noticed.

"Are you and Major Lorne -," Elizabeth got not further before Jennifer protested.

"No! God no. I don't think he even knows I exist," she blushed again, damning her runaway mouth for revealing too much.

"But you'd really like it if he did," Laura teased again.

"Lieutenant," Elizabeth's tone was pleasant enough but still had the desired effect. Laura looked a little contrite at causing her friend public embarrassment and apologised quickly. "I'm sure you don't want to talk about it Doctor," Elizabeth continued, "but if I might say one thing, you have admirable taste in men. Major Lorne seems worthy of your attention."

"Thank you Doctor Weir," Jennifer tried for some dignity, carefully keeping her gaze away from Laura.

"Perhaps you should place something on the tree to signify your interest in the Major," Teyla suggested.

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that," Jennifer shook her head emphatically.

"That's a great idea!" Laura said at the same time. "Maybe we could all do the same - assuming there's someone we're each interested in."

"It's too easy for you," Jennifer protested. "You already know that Carson is interested."

"It doesn't have to be something obvious," Laura insisted. "In fact we can make it that only the five us are aware of the meaning. Come on Doc ... live a little!"

Teyla looked at the young doctor and took pity on her clear embarrassment. "I too will do as Lieutenant Cadman suggests, if that will assist you Doctor," she suggested gently.

"Hang on, you're interested in someone?" Laura blinked, surprised. "Who is it and how come we don't know about it already?"

"Because not everyone is as ... obvious in their emotions," Teyla said, not unkindly. "I will place something on the tree to signify my interest if you will do the same," she told Jennifer graciously.

"Why would you want to do that?" Jennifer frowned, confused.

"Because as I understand it the Christmas tree represents what is dearest to our hearts," Teyla said quietly. "I have little of the past to contribute but my hopes for the future are just as dear to me as my thoughts for those who have come before me."

"Hopes for the future," Jennifer repeated, smiling. "Okay, let's do it then," she agreed, suddenly fired with purpose. "I'll put something up to represent my hopes that Major Lorne will notice me and decide he likes what he sees. You'll put something up for ...," she trailed off, looking at Teyla expectantly.

"For Colonel Sheppard," Teyla said simply, comfortable with owning up to her feelings for the city's military leader. Laura looked like she wanted to comment but a sharp look from Elizabeth had her closing her mouth abruptly.

"Another admirable choice," Elizabeth said simply.

"What of the rest of you?" Teyla looked at Elizabeth first.

"I'm not ready to consider that kind of relationship just yet," Elizabeth replied, thinking about what still felt like her recent break up with Simon. She hadn't spent enough time considering her feelings there - besides, being the leader of the expedition put her in an interesting position with relationships. She hadn't sorted that out in her head yet.

"I don't need it either," Marie went next. Captain Kennedy asked me to go to the Christmas party with him."

"That's wonderful Marie," Jennifer exclaimed, truly happy for her friend.

"So, it is just us Doctor Keller," Teyla summarised. "I will need to think on what would be the best symbol of my future hopes in this regard."

"Me too," Jennifer admitted. "I have no idea what I'm going to use."

"You both have to tell us once you've decided, right?" Laura insisted.

"It would be nice to see your ornaments on the tree and understand what they really mean," Elizabeth agreed with a faint smile.

"Very well," Teyla agreed, looking over at Jennifer and getting a reluctant nod in support.

* * *

She thought long and hard about what to use and found her thoughts returning time and again to the day she'd met John Sheppard. He was so different from the others of his kind who had come to her world. His eyes had sparkled with mischief and a real desire to get to know the Athosians ... and she had known that here was a man she could trust to do what he said he would do. Over two years later and he had never given her cause to think differently or to regret her choice to join his people.

"_I like Ferris Wheels and college football; and anything that goes more than two hundred miles per hour."_

Teyla smiled, able now to understand those once incomprehensible words. She couldn't acquire a Ferris wheel, nor an item that was capable of travelling so fast ... but there was something she did have that reminded her of that day.

In her quarters, Teyla took out a small square of Athosian fabric, decorated with stitching in traditional patterns done first by her grandmother, her mother and then by her. It was old but sturdy ... made to last. Laying it gently on her desk she moved to the nearby cabinet and took out the same tea she'd served John – the one they drank exclusively in the morning, before breakfast. Sprinkling some into the centre of the fabric she folded the edges into the middle to make a smaller square, repeating the same folds until she had something small enough to rest in the palm of her hand. Tying it with twine and including a large loop at the top so she could hang it over a branch of the tree, Teyla stood, dusting off her pants.

She took a moment to consider what she was doing and then walked resolutely out the door and down to the gate room. Standing before the tree, the site raised an appreciative smile. Already many people had shared their decorations ... Teyla made a promise to herself to read the Christmas book to understand the story behind each of them. Stepping forward she placed her decoration so that it sat at her own height, to one side rather than in the centre. Closing her eyes she thought "_this fabric honours my love for my family now gone and what I hope will be the family I create in the future, with John."_

Stepping back she considered her contribution. It looked good, the browns and reds of the stitching standing out against the green of the tree. Crossing to where the ornament book sat on a pedestal someone had found she added her name at the bottom of the list. When she got to a description she decided on being factual, on hiding the truth in plain sight. "_Traditional Athosian family square, three generations, enclosing Athosian breakfast tea leaves_."

She was happy it was done and looked forward to sharing it with Jennifer and the others.

* * *

John stopped by the tree on his way to his quarters for the night. It was late and he needed to get some sleep but was curious enough about the day's offerings to make the effort. When Elizabeth had announced her idea he'd known she was on a winner. The tree brought people together, gave them an open forum for sharing their own memories of Christmases back home, and provided a point of interest for those who'd never celebrated the holiday, for whatever reason.

Casting his eyes down the list he froze when he saw Teyla's name. He wasn't sure why but the fact that she'd contributed something surprised him - she wasn't even from the same galaxy, let alone the same planet! Reading her description he smiled - that sounded so like Teyla. A piece of her past, her pride in her roots and her people. The tea surprised him, particularly when he recognised it as the same tea she'd served him the day they met. When the thought occurred to him he scoffed at himself but he couldn't shake it off. Moving to the tree he found Teyla's ornament straight away - she might not have years of Christmases' behind her but her contribution looked like it belonged there. Had she meant for him to read something into her including something of her origins along with something that reminded both of them of the day they'd met? He wasn't sure what to make of it. He knew what he'd _like _to make of it - that she was interested in him being a part of her future Christmases' - in a non team leader, military kind of way.

He'd been meaning to find something to put on the tree himself and seeing Teyla's offering was giving him ideas. Maybe there was a way for him to find out if he should be reading something into a simple piece of fabric and some tea leaves. Striding away, his thoughts racing, John began to make plans.


	4. Jennifer

**Chapter 4: Jennifer**

Sitting at her duty station in the infirmary two days after ladies poker night, Jennifer wondered, not for the first time, what she'd been thinking agreeing to put something on the Atlantis tree. And not just any old something either – no, she'd agreed to put an item on the tree with the magical ability to have a deeper meaning for her and Major Evan Lorne, but no one else. And while that might be something Teyla could achieve, for Jennifer it was much harder, especially since she was convinced the Major still didn't know who she was.

"Lunch?"

Jennifer looked up to see Laura Cadman in her doorway.

"No, not today," Jennifer decided. "Too much work to do. Sorry."

"You mean too much to do thinking up ways to get out of your agreement with Teyla," Laura suggested.

"I can't do this Laura," Jennifer shot back in an emphatic whisper. "The man doesn't even know I'm alive!"

"I think you're being a little dramatic there," Laura persisted. "You've spoken to him, more than once."

"Yes, and I'm sure having a tetanus injection was just as memorable to him as it is to me!" Jennifer shook her head. "Why do I let you talk me into these things?"

"Because you know you need a little push every now and then," Laura said complacently. Putting a hand on the back of the chair Jennifer was sitting in, she gave it a tiny push.

"Very funny," Jennifer laughed.

"Besides, it was Teyla who talked you into this, not me," Laura reminded her. "And she's already done hers - I checked."

"Great," Jennifer muttered, dismayed that her last hope of getting out of the deal was gone. If Teyla had met the challenge then she had no choice but to do likewise - it was the code of ladies poker night. Well, there wasn't actually a code but Jennifer felt priviledged enough being included in that group to not want to risk anything that would show her in a bad light.

"So you're going to do it?" Laura queried.

"I guess," Jennifer sighed. "Just go away and let me think. I'll talk to you later."

"Fine," Cadman agreed, not taking offense. "Good luck!"

"Like luck is going to help me now," Jennifer muttered under her breath, turning back to her work.

* * *

An hour later, at what she judged would be the busiest time for the Atlantis tree, Jennifer made her way reluctantly down to add her contribution.

She hadn't known what to hang, not until a few minutes ago when an idea had occurred to her. Major Lorne might not know her but she had always been way too aware of him. In fact, if he was in the room somehow she just knew – like she had a Lorne radar detection system in built or something. It was disconcerting and had caused her to blush for no obvious reason more times than she could count.

It was inconvenient being so aware of another human being, but on the plus side, she knew a lot about the Major from pure observation. He was friendly but at the same time reserved, even with his own team. He was well respected and very good at what he did, including keeping Colonel Sheppard and his team mates out of the infirmary on many occasions. He often had a spark of something in his eyes that she'd decided was amusement – like he found certain people and certain situations funny but would never comment on it. He liked to doodle in a book he carried around sometimes - she'd never gotten close enough to see what he doodled, just that he enjoyed it. And he liked sunrise better than any other time of the day. She went running at times consistent with her shifts – when on nights she always ran beforehand, usually when it was just starting to get dark. And when she was on days she ran in the early morning. If she got started early enough, before daybreak, she could almost count on running past the balcony where Major Lorne would be standing, watching the view. Same balcony at other times, and he was nowhere to be seen.

Having realised something useful, and with literally nothing else in mind, Jennifer signed off for lunch, detouring past her quarters to grab the one thing she had that qualified, and then continuing on to the gateroom.

There were three or four other people hanging things too – Jennifer almost sidled up to the tree to hang hers, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. There was still plenty of room although many ornaments had already been added, enough that Jennifer's didn't stand out too much.

"That's really pretty," one of the scientists, Jennifer couldn't recall her name, commented, looking up from the ornament she'd just hung herself.

"Thanks," Jennifer smiled, her eyes on the snow globe she'd carefully tied so that it sat on one of the branches. It wasn't heavy but it wasn't as light as most decorations so she'd chosen the sturdiest branch she could find.

"Is that the Grand Canyon?" the woman asked curiously.

"Yes," Jennifer chuckled. "I know what you're thinking – snow and Grand Canyon don't really go together."

"Not really, no."

"It's not actually snow," Jennifer shook the globe to demonstrate. Instead of white snowflakes a mist of glitter rose from the floor of the scene, swirling into the sky. At one point where a reflective surface had been used to create a sun, the glitter seemed to gather, glowing orange and red, still floating upwards, and looking for all the world like a sun rising over the tiny model canyon.

"Wow," the woman exclaimed. "That's really unique."

"I've never seen another one like it," Jennifer agreed. "My Dad got it for me when I went away to college ... I missed our traditional family vacation because I had to study but he got me a souvenir anyway. I've kept it with me ever since."

"Then it's perfect for our tree," the woman complimented. She smiled, nodded, and then turned to write in the Christmas book, leaving Jennifer to contemplate her offering.

It was perfect ... because it was something of her Dad, the person she missed more than anyone in two galaxies and wished she was spending Christmas with ... and it was a subtle message for someone she hoped would someday see her as more than just a fixture in the infirmary ... who might notice that she'd taken enough interest to appreciate what mattered to him, even in a small way.

"_Here's to you Dad, and to my hopes for the future_," Jennifer thought wistfully.

Taking her turn at the book, she carefully wrote her name and the description. "Globe – sunrise over the Grand Canyon. Because my Dad always taught me that each day is fresh and full of possibilities, if we just look at it in the right light."

Pleased to have met the challenge in her agreement with Teyla, Jennifer stepped away, making room for the next person who wanted to write something.


	5. John

**Chapter 5: John**

It took him a day to work out how to respond to Teyla's ornamental invitation ... or what he'd decided was an invitation for him to take a closer look at their relationship. Not that he'd needed to – he already knew he felt a lot more for Teyla than was required by being team mates and friends. He'd just never let himself think about the possibility she might feel the same.

But tea leaves didn't lie ... or at least he hoped these ones didn't or he was going to crash and burn big time.

"I need a favour buddy," he told Ronon during their morning run.

Ronon glanced at him, his gait smooth, large strides eating up the distance easily. "What?" he queried in a tone that would have been off putting to anyone who didn't know him.

"It's nothing really," John explained, feeling awkward and just a little silly all of a sudden. "I was hoping you could drop into conversation with Teyla later today that I put something on the Christmas tree – casual though, and for god's sake don't tell her I asked you to mention it."

"You're putting something on the tree?"

Of all the things Ronon could have commented on, that wasn't the one John had expected him to go for. "Ah – yeah. It's kind of expected ... Elizabeth will be disappointed if we don't lead by example, you know?"

"Does that mean I have to as well?" Ronon queried.

"Only if you want to," John replied. "Since you've never even been to Earth I think she'll understand if you don't."

"I'll think about it," Ronon said dismissively, clearly done with the topic of conversation.

"So you'll mention my contribution to Teyla?" John asked, since the big guy hadn't actually agreed one way or the other.

"You making a move?" Ronon's brow rose as he glanced at his friend.

"Ah ... kind of ... maybe ... yeah," John hesitated to put a label on what it was he was planning.

"Doesn't sound like you know what you're doing," Ronon's eyes got that twinkle in them and John knew his friend was laughing at him, on the inside.

"Yeah, laugh it up fuzz ball," John half growled. "Just mention the damn tree, okay?"

"No need to get uptight," Ronon said easily. "I'll do it."

"Thank you," John said with exaggerated patience.

They ran in silence for a few minutes, Ronon picking up the pace enough that John had to push himself a little harder to keep up, effectively killing his capacity to make conversation. It was only when they'd wound down and were on the point of going their separate ways that Ronon spoke again.

"She'll welcome it," he said simply.

"You think so?" John couldn't help the half smile that rose to the surface. He knew Ronon and Teyla were good friends and that the Satedan spoke to her about things he wouldn't tell anyone else. He wasn't sure Teyla reciprocated but for sure Ronon knew her pretty well. And even better, Ronon never said anything he didn't mean.

"Yeah," Ronon nodded. "Gym later?" he queried.

"Sure, I'll ah ... I'll see you there," John agreed distractedly.

Walking back to his quarters he moved to his desk, opening and closing drawers and searching through the stacks of magazines he had lying around until he found what he was looking for.

Sitting down, a blank sheet of paper in front of him, he planned out in his head what he was going to write. And then, feeling hopeful, he began.

* * *

"Shep thinks I should put something on the tree," Ronon commented to Teyla. They were warming up in preparation for their daily session with the bantos rods.

"You must do what feels right for you," Teyla advised helpfully.

"Is that why you put something up there?"

Teyla paused, her expression unreadable. "It seemed fitting to acknowledge both the past and my hopes for the future," she said simply, feeling it unnecessary to admit that her actions had been partially inspired by the events of girls poker night. "Doctor Weir's intentions are admirable Ronon. The tree brings people together to share something in common, at a time when many of them seem particularly troubled to be so far away from their home. It is difficult for you and I to imagine being so far from our origins."

"Yeah, well Shep must agree with you," Ronon commented.

"He is putting something on the tree?" Teyla kept her tone even, not wanting to seem too hopeful, despite the implication contained in her sparring partner's words.

"I guess so," Ronon shrugged. "No idea what though. He was pretty tight on the details."

"Perhaps I will go by the tree later," Teyla decided, nothing in her tone suggesting she felt any eagerness at the prospect. Spinning the rods in her hands she smiled. "Ready?"

"Are _you_?" Ronon shot back in such a way that Teyla was suddenly sure he wasn't talking about sparring.

"Of course," she said graciously. "Let us begin."

* * *

Again she waited until it was late and traffic through the Gateroom was minimal. Approaching the Christmas book first, she glanced down the list of the day's offerings until she found John's name.

"_An invitation._"

Teyla frowned. That was it? Moving to the tree she walked around it slowly, looking for something approaching John's description, even though she wasn't sure what would qualify. It was her own name that jumped out at her. "_Teyla_," scrawled in black ink on a small envelope, attached to the tree with a reindeer bulldog clip.

Looking behind her, Teyla reached up and carefully pulled the envelope free. Opening it she removed a folded sheet of paper, unfolding it and smoothing it out.

"_Teyla,_

_First up, I liked your contribution to the tree, very much. In fact it struck me that just maybe there's a message there – a message meant for me. Is it just a symbol of Athosian culture or did you mean for me to remember the day we met? Since it's Christmas - the season of hope - I'm going with the later. If I'm right, then it would be a great pleasure to me to escort you to the Christmas Eve party – like a date, you know? I hear there'll be more decorations ... including mistletoe. Don't worry, I'll explain the significance of that one later._

_If however I'm reading nothing into something, fold this invitation up and put it back on the tree – that'll be enough for me to know where I stand and we'll never even have to talk about it._

_John._"

Teyla was smiling before she'd finished the first paragraph. Once done she gave in to an uncharacteristic moment of girliness, hugging the letter to her chest and laughing brightly enough to light up the gate room even without McKay's tree lights to help her. Moving back to the Christmas book she picked up the pen and wrote one word before taking John's contribution and quickly leaving the Gateroom.

* * *

John checked the tree early the next morning, before his run with Ronon. The clip he'd used was still there but the envelope was gone. She'd actually taken it ... somehow that fact surprised him more than it should have. At least he hoped it had been Teyla who'd removed his invitation.

Moving to the Christmas book he found his entry, a full blown grin breaking out over his face when he saw that someone – _Teyla _– had crossed out his description and written 'Accepted' next to it.

It looked like he had a date for Christmas Eve!


	6. Rodney

**Chapter 6: Rodney**

"What's got you so chipper this morning?" Rodney's irritable tone was common enough that his team mates hardly took notice anymore. This morning's target – a much too smiley John Sheppard – grated, particularly since Ronon had an expression on his face that made it clear Rodney was the only one not in on the joke. Thinking that he really needed to pay attention at these team breakfasts, Rodney was the last to look up and see their fourth team mate, Teyla, approaching.

She exchanged a look with John that could only be described as meaningful before sitting down gracefully. "Good morning," she said in her usual serene manner.

"Morning," Ronon replied, John echoing the greeting.

Eyes narrowed, Rodney looked from John to Teyla and then back again. "Okay, what's going on?" he demanded.

"Shep's got a date for Christmas Eve," Ronon announced, clearly amused by the fact.

"Really? _You_ have a date?" It wasn't that Rodney thought John couldn't get a date - the man was always being propositioned by one woman or another, off world and in the city. He just didn't take them up on it, something Rodney knew wasn't common knowledge. He'd always thought John had a thing for someone – but never figured out who. Human relationships weren't exactly his strong suit.

"Don't act so surprised McKay," John returned, exchanging another one of those looks with Teyla. "I know how to get the job done when the opportunity presents itself."

Teyla laughed under her breath, her eyes sparkling.

Yeah, Rodney wasn't good at relationships but even he had the wherewithal to join the dots. "Teyla?" he said incredulously. "You're taking _Teyla _to the party?"

"He is," Teyla smiled complacently.

"Oh," Rodney didn't know what to say. "Ah ... that's ... that's good, right?"

"It is from where I'm sitting," John quipped, faint smirk in place.

"John," Teyla admonished. Turning her attention to Rodney she continued. "And you Rodney? Will you be bringing someone to the party."

"Hardly," Rodney scoffed. "Christmas isn't really my thing but I'm sure you'll have enough fun for all of us."

"Oh come on McKay," John protested. "I don't believe you're as big a scrooge as you're making out. Who rigged the lights for the tree, huh?"

"That was more a matter of scientific endeavour," Rodney replied. "There aren't a lot of sets of Ancient lights just lying around. Besides, Zelenka wanted to do it and I could hardly let him have all the glory."

"You should think about contributing something more personal" Teyla suggested.

"Have you?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, John and I have both added to the tree," Teyla returned.

"Oh," Rodney stopped short. "Ah ... I'll think about it," he said dismissively.

Teyla nodded, conversation turning back to their usual breakfast subjects, Rodney putting all thoughts of trees and parties and dates from his mind. After all, he had plenty of other far more important things to think about.

* * *

He wasn't sure why, but later that night the conversation with Teyla rose to the forefront again. It was late but since Rodney habitually worked into the early hours, not unusual to him. The city was quiet and without people awake to create and then demand solutions to a host of problems, he could focus on his experimental projects, like expanding on the combined cloak and shield capability of the Puddle Jumpers for the city at large.

But instead of thinking about that his mind was on decorations, specifically what he'd put on the tree, if he were going to be a part of the collective delusion that Christmas held any real meaning.

Still, there was a time when he'd thought differently, when his grandmother had still been alive and determined to drag him from his books out to experience the world in person. She'd been a great fan of Christmas and every year she'd taken him to the local mall to see the Christmas display, including the resident Santa Claus. But what she'd loved the most had been the decorations and the music. Rodney smiled now, thinking back on the hours and hours he'd spent at the piano playing Christmas carols for her.

But then, when he'd been ten or so, she'd passed away, leaving Rodney to decide that Christmas was to be endured rather than celebrated. He'd really loved that old woman, and he still missed her to this day.

Fired with a sudden burst of inspiration, he jumped up, hurrying off to his quarters. It took him a couple of hours, a trip to where they kept the ancient devices with no redeeming military qualities, and a piece of software he 'appropriated' from one of the biologists. Just before sunrise he was done, not even feeling tired as he made his way down to the tree.

There were lots of decorations up now – a hodge podge of seemingly random items that were surprisingly aesthetically pleasing. Looking for a worthy space Rodney carefully hung his creation, stepping back to admire it with a pleased smile on his lips.

"Is that a piece of Ancient Tech?"

Rodney turned to see Major Lorne regarding him curiously.

"Nothing useful," Rodney replied defensively. Before he could say more the sun broke from its horizon bed, casting warm light through the stained glass windows. One beam struck the tree, seeming to centre on Rodney's ornament. At once, music burst forth, a composition on piano that tripped through the range of notes in a celebration of the season.

Lorne said nothing, listening with a half smile on his lips until the final notes died away.

"My grandmother loved carols," Rodney said defensively before Evan could speak.

"With compositions as good as that I'm not surprised," Lorne replied simply. "I've never heard it before. Is it yours?"

"Um, yes, but not from now," Rodney stuttered out an explanation. "I wrote that for her before she passed away – when I still held some hope that Christmas was more than just a mass commercial endeavour to sell people stuff no one needs."

"Hang on, you _wrote _that when you were a kid?" Evan asked incredulously.

"I was ten," Rodney shrugged. "My music teacher said I lacked the emotional depth to be a great pianist so I gave it up a year or so later. " He didn't add that he hadn't used an actual piano for his tribute to his grandmother – he'd generated it on his computer and then downloaded it to the ancient mini recorder along with some additional programming to have the music coming on every morning when the sun rose enough to hit the tree.

Feeling suddenly awkward with his uncharacteristic candor Rodney almost glared at Lorne. "What did you put on the tree?" he half demanded.

Lorne didn't take offence, seeming to understand that Rodney was uncomfortable with the sharing and the emotions it revealed. "Nothing yet," he admitted. "I'm still working on it."

"Right, well," Rodney dithered for a moment and then nodded. "I'll ah .. I'll just be on my way."

"Aren't you going to write in the book?" Lorne nodded to the record of what was on the tree and from who.

"Maybe later," Rodney dismissed, keen to make his escape. The tribute to his gran was the important thing – she didn't need for everyone in the city to understand the origins, and neither did Rodney.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter - with posting three stories at once (and still writing two of them!) I'm finding it really hard keeping up with replies so just this once can I do a general thank you here? I really appreciate every comment and your interest and it is very nice knowing people are enjoying this. So thank you.

Also, I sat down to write Lorne's chapter, _honestly_. I had his name typed in for the chapter title and everything ... and then Rodney took over. I guess Evan isn't ready to reveal his contribution just yet ...


	7. Ronon

**Authors Note:**

Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter – I really appreciate your interest and I'm so glad you're enjoying this. Sorry I just didn't have time to write a chapter yesterday - I hope this one makes up for that.

**Chapter 7: Ronon**

Ronon Dex had made a living out of observing people – if escaping capture and death at the hands of the Wraith for seven years could be considered a living. He knew the value of being able to read people and situations, in quickly getting the lay of the land. It had been a long time since something had truly puzzled or surprised him, finding a place and a race who could end his runner status aside.

This thing with the tree puzzled him. When Weir had announced her intentions and requested people contribute, Ronon thought nothing of it. Sure, putting a tree inside seemed ridiculous, and hanging trinkets on it even more so, but it wasn't his business. These were Earth traditions, not Satedan. _His_ traditions lived on only inside his heart and mind.

But the contributions people made to the Atlantis tree didn't seem to stay there – their impact travelled out in an ever widening circle that had even touched his own team, his friends. Sheppard actually made a move on Teyla, Ronon suspected prompted by something Teyla put on the tree, although neither were admitting anything. And this morning McKay was looking almost internally peaceful, a state the excitable scientist _never_ achieved. Again Ronon was sure the tree had something to do with it.

He didn't get it, and not getting it was a circumstance that needed to be corrected.

"And how are you faring this morning Ronon?" Teyla asked him with her usual grace.

"Fine," he grunted, scowling down at his tray.

"Yeah, and you really sound it too buddy," John exchanged a puzzled look with Teyla.

"Perhaps if you talk about what troubles you, we can help," Teyla suggested, watching her friend with concern.

"The tree," Ronon speared Sheppard with a look that just dared him to laugh, to give the Satedan a chance to retaliate.

"You object to the Christmas tree?" Teyla asked uncertainly.

"Don't tell me Conan has finally found his kryptonite," McKay laughed at his own joke until Ronon gave him the same daggered glance and he sobered abruptly.

"It's not the tree," Ronon expanded. "It's the way everyone's acting."

"You're not making much sense here buddy," John admitted. "How are we acting?"

"He's too calm," Ronon nodded to Rodney, "and you two are making eyes at each other."

"I cannot speak for everyone but I have observed that Doctor Weir's idea has resulted in some things being broached that would otherwise have remained unspoken," Teyla agreed.

"Because of a tree," Ronon pointed out.

"No, not because of a tree," Teyla looked at John, getting a subtle nod for her to continue. Ronon saw but didn't mind. It made sense - if anyone could explain in a way he'd understand it would be another person also not from Earth. "The tree is just a symbol Ronon."

"A symbol of what?"

"It differs for each person," Teyla said gently. "As you know, for me the tree is a symbol of the future and my hopes for it."

"What she said," John added, grinning when Teyla rolled her eyes at his usual lack of emotional openness.

"Rodney?" Teyla's tone made it clear she fully expected him to respond. Ronon was amused to see McKay hesitate before his respect and fear for the Athosian drove him to comply.

"Ah ... the opposite," Rodney said, continuing when Teyla looked at him pointedly. "The past, okay, specifically memories of people who aren't around to enjoy Christmas anymore," he admitted irritably. "And now that you've succeeded in killing my good mood, I have work to do." Getting to his feet he grabbed his tray and strode away.

"Doesn't seem to be making him happy," Ronon muttered.

"Sometimes reflecting on the past, while sad, does bring a level of comfort too," Teyla countered. "I believe this is true for Rodney."

"So the tree means something different to everyone," Ronon got back on topic. "Does that mean as soon as its gone everyone will return to normal?"

"This is as normal as it gets big guy," John retorted with a laugh.

"Does it matter what prompts change as long as that change was necessary?" Teyla questioned.

Ronon frowned, considering her words.

"Look at the tree Ronon, see what people have written in the book," Teyla advised. "Then perhaps you will understand."

She and John got up, leaving Ronon to his thoughts. It was a good suggestion – you couldn't understand a situation unless you had all the information. Reconnaissance, Sheppard called it. Getting up Ronon headed for the tree, never one to put off something he could do immediately. He hadn't looked at the tree closely, hadn't really paid it much attention at all. Now, standing right in front of it, he realised it was a lot bigger than he'd expected. How the hell had they gotten this thing through the gate?

Pacing around it, he looked at the things hanging from it ... just stuff to him, most of it unrecognisable, although he would admit if just to himself that most of it was kind of nice to look at.

Still no better enlightened Ronon moved to the book people had been writing their contributions into. He'd learnt to read English – couldn't live in Atlantis without that particular skill – but some of the writing was messy enough he couldn't understand all the words. As he read down the list, matching explanations with people, he realised the tree was a litany of what was most important right then to each of the city's inhabitants. Family back home featured pretty prominently, both living and dead. Others were like Teyla and Shep, pinning their hopes for the future on a tree that would be dried out and falling to pieces a few days after the holiday was finished.

The items that interested Ronon the most were the ones about traditions. Captain Kennedy had put the figure of a woman with wings on the tree – an angel he called it. The young officer had written in the book that it was something his Mom always hung on their tree, that she'd sent it to him so that he'd have a small piece of Christmas with him. Sergeant Hayes also put something on the tree he'd requested from Earth – a circle of leaves he called a holly wreath, apparently a tradition in his homeland England. Putting pieces of one plant on another planet didn't make sense to Ronon either but Hayes wasn't given to being fanciful so Ronon took it on face value. One of the scientists, Doctor Kaufman, put something called a nutcracker on the tree, a traditional ornament from Germany.

The fact that people were acting out of character because of a tree still didn't sit well with Ronon but he found himself appreciating the multicultural aspects. That was something he _could _contribute to.

Striding away Ronon headed straight for McKay's lab – it galled that he'd have to ask for help but he didn't have the means to do what he wanted alone. Rodney was at first amused until Ronon glared at him and then he got suitably cooperative, even embellishing on Ronon's basic idea.

An hour later Ronon had what he needed and was heading back to the tree. The branches were crowded the lower down the tree he looked, but up higher, within the reach of his greater height, there was still plenty of space. Dropping the strap over a branch, Ronon stepped back. The half size data pad McKay had located for him looked a little strange, dipping low as it's weight dragged the branch down. But the image on it was clearly visible, black on the green background McKay had convinced him would look good on the tree.

It was the symbol of his family ... the symbol he carried with him every day, tattooed on his neck. There were no special occasions on Sateda associated with it – a family mark was so integral to his people that no one day was worthy of celebrating it. But as far as traditions went, having that mark bestowed upon you was the most important one in any Satedan's life. It represented honour and integrity – a purpose higher than self interest – a reason to fight above all other reasons.

The people of Atlantis had that same honour, that same purpose ... and so it was fitting to display his family's mark amongst the other traditions of those he'd chosen to fight with.

Forgoing the need to explain himself, Ronon bypassed the Christmas book and headed for the gym. He'd decided he liked the tree. He still didn't get why people didn't just speak up about what they wanted every day instead of waiting for a once a year special occasion. Didn't they realise how short life was, how easily it could all be taken away?

He understood ... and he never took anything for granted.

**Authors Note:**

I apologise up front for being so predictable using Ronon's tattoo for his chapter – not exactly original I know, but Ronon doesn't have much and the tattoos seemed particularly relevant in Reunion. I did consider his knives but the idea of putting a weapon on a tree just didn't appeal. Next up ... no idea!


	8. Carson

**Chapter 8: Carson**

Lorne's team had a routine mission a couple of days before Christmas. Carson was on duty and already prepared for their post mission checks when the call came through.

"Medical team to the gate room," Weir requested.

Grabbing his kit and gesturing for two orderlies and a nurse to follow him, Carson tapped his ear piece. "On my way Elizabeth. What do we have?"

"We're not sure at this stage Carson," Elizabeth replied. "Major Lorne requested a medical team. They're coming through now."

Carson picked up the pace, running into the Gateroom just as the wormhole closed down.

"Doc," Lorne greeted him briskly, motioning towards his fallen team mate. "We were having lunch with the locals," he explained. "Reed started eating and maybe a minute later complained that he felt strange. He was already having trouble breathing before we were half way to the gate."

Carson dropped down beside Dan Reed – the young man's lips were tinged blue and he was clearly in distress. Using a tongue depressor, Carson checked Reed's throat, frowning when he saw how constricted his airways were. "Definitely an allergic reaction," he diagnosed. Looking up at his attending nurse he ordered "Epinephrine, 0.5 milligrams."

"Is he going to be okay?" Lorne asked, his concern evident.

"He'll be fine Major," Carson said reassuringly. Taking the syringe the nurse had prepared he turned to Dan. "This will counter the allergic reaction Airman," he said, administering the injection. Watching Reed carefully Carson felt relieved when the drug immediately began to take effect. "You'll have to be our guest in the infirmary overnight," he told Dan with a smile, "but you should be right as rain in no time."

"Thanks Doc," Dan was still a little breathless but already his lips were taking on a more normal looking hue.

"You're welcome lad," Carson returned, nodding for the orderlies to get Reed on a stretcher and to the infirmary.

"I don't get it Doc," Lorne commented, watching his team mate being wheeled away, Coughlin and Parrish following close behind. "That wasn't the first time we've stopped for lunch that particular village. Reed didn't have a problem last time."

"He wouldn't," Carson explained. "He'd have come into contact with whatever caused his reaction before and become sensitised – this time his body recognised the antigens and reacted to defend itself. It would be useful if we could isolate the specific substance."

"I'll talk to our contacts there," Lorne promised. "There were a few dishes – Reed might remember which ones he ate – that might help too."

"Do what you can Major," Carson encouraged. "I'd hate to send Airman Reed out there without a better idea of whether he's at risk of repeated exposure."

"He'll be disappointed if he gets the 'no food or drink off world' edict," Lorne smirked, much more relaxed now he knew Reed was going to be okay. "He's one of the adventurous, try anything types."

"Ah," Carson chuckled. "I think he'll have to find his adventures elsewhere, at least in the short term."

Lorne nodded. "I'll break the news to him," he promised.

Carson was all set to head back to the infirmary, to double check that Reed was doing well on the medication, and begin the post mission checks for the rest of Lorne's team, but found himself distracted by the Christmas tree that dominated the gate room.

"It's gotten busy," he muttered, eyes tracking to decorations he hadn't seen yet.

"Sorry?" Lorne frowned, not making the connection.

"The tree lad," Carson smiled. "The number of ornaments seems to double every other day."

"It's been pretty popular," Lorne agreed. "You put something up yet?"

"Aye, the first day," Carson said, proudly pointing to a large bow made out of tartan fabric. "Me family pattern," he added, his Scottish brogue thickening as he thought of home. "Me Mum always insisted we put a piece or two of the old tartan around the house – said it was a tradition dating back to before me Da was born."

"Traditions are good," Lorne offered, moving closer to look at the fabric in question. "It's nice – bold," he commented.

"Why thank you lad," Carson grinned. Looking back at his contribution, he noticed another item just below it. "Ack, I see young Jennifer put something on the tree as well."

"Doctor Keller?" Lorne's tone was a little too bland, drawing Carson's interest. Did the lad have a particular interest in Jennifer?

"Aye, Jennifer Keller," Carson indicated the snow globe resting on a branch, its colours glittering in the afternoon sunlight streaming through the stained glass windows. "She showed me this just after she got here – as I recall it was a gift from her father. I'm surprised she put such a treasured possession on the tree."

"Yeah?"

Lorne seemed distracted by his own thoughts, to Carson's mind confirming his suspicions about the other man's interest. "And you Major?" he asked curiously.

"Me?" Evan blinked and then gave a rueful shrug. "Oh. I'm ah ... I'm still working on it."

"You've got time," Carson slapped a fond hand to the Major's shoulder. "For now you're due in the infirmary for your check up lad."

"Sure, of course Doc," Lorne smiled. "I'll be along in just a minute, okay?"

Nodding, Carson took his leave, his mind already on the tasks awaiting him.

* * *

Lorne waited until Doctor Beckett had disappeared down the corridor before moving to the Christmas book. Going backwards over each entry it took him a few pages to find Jennifer's.

Sunrise.

She'd chosen something that depicted his favourite time of day. For such a random event he really shouldn't be so pleased with that, but he _was_. Now all he had to do was finish his own decoration ... and hope that she was as taken with it as he was with hers.

"_You're hopeless_," he thought to himself, even as he stopped by the tree to take another look at that snow globe before heading to the infirmary.

**Authors Note:**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter - I'll get to replies after the last chapter, which will of course be Lorne's offering! Thanks for reading ...


	9. Evan

**Authors Note:**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Having Christmas at our house for the first time was a lot more work than I imagined – so much that I had to stay up mega late the past few days to get everything done, with no time left to write. So, apologies I didn't get this out Christmas Day as intended. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter ... where Evan's contribution is finally revealed.

Merry Christmas everyone!

**Chapter 9: Evan**

Lorne squinted, focussed on the details he was adding to his creation. It was late enough that he should be in bed sleeping but he was out of time. If he didn't finish his decorations tonight and get them up on the tree first thing, there'd be no point because tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

He'd known as soon as Doctor Weir announced her plans for decorating the tree that he wanted to paint something, but it had taken him a couple of days to work out how to incorporate that into something that could go on a tree. Then he'd had to wait for the regular check in with Earth to request the supplies he needed. By the time he had everything to get started, the tree was already sporting lots of decorations and he'd been asked a number of times what he was contributing. He'd always replied vaguely that he was working on something. Evan wasn't deliberately cagey but at the same time he wasn't comfortable with everyone knowing what he did during his off hours ... well, what he'd spent hours on in the past anyway. Since coming to Atlantis sufficient free time and the right kind of environment for painting had been hard to come by – hence him burning the candle at both ends to get his decorations done.

Looking closely at the miniature scene he was painting – the view of the central tower from the pier at night – he had to smile. His Mom would be very complimentary of the skill involved while at the same time questioning when he'd shifted from landscapes to fantasy paintings. That was just one of the troubling aspects of being assigned to Stargate Command in another galaxy – the secrets that got in the way of sharing what was going on in his life with the people who mattered most. But he wouldn't have it any other way, despite the challenges, because somewhere along the way Atlantis had become as much home to him as Earth. It was that, along with his own family traditions for Christmas that inspired his current project.

Touching the brush delicately to the night sky he added the suggestion of stars twinkling. Settling back Lorne gave the scene a critical once over.

"Good enough," he murmured, carefully placing it in the specially designed box beside the other seven. The ones he finished tonight still needed time to dry ... with a jaw cracking yawn Evan decided to turn in, setting his alarm for 5:30 am. Four hours of sleep would just have to be enough.

* * *

Carrying his box of decorations Lorne made his way to the Gateroom the next morning. Nodding to the guard on duty he moved to the tree and set about hanging each, spreading them from high to low across the front of the tree.

"Wow, those are wonderful!"

Evan tensed, tightening his fingers on the hook of the decoration he was holding as he turned. "Give a guy a little warning Doc," he urged, a faint smile playing over his face as he regarded Jennifer Keller standing directly in front of him. "Fragile," he added when she gave him a puzzled frown.

"Oh," Jennifer smiled weakly. "Sorry - I didn't mean to sneak up on you." She shifted from one foot to the other, looking like she had plenty to say but didn't know how to get started. "I should ... I'll let you get back to it," she finally said, shoulders slumping a little.

"It's okay - stay," Evan said, ignoring the last part he held up his still half full box of decorations. "You can help me hang these."

"I ... sure, okay," Jennifer smiled, shifting closer to look inside the box. "These really are amazing Major," she commented. "May I?" she looked up, eyes locking with his.

"Ah, sure, go for it," Evan held out the box a little so she could reach, watching as Jennifer carefully lifted out one of the decorations and held it up.

It was a simple glass bauble, about the size of a tennis ball. The one Jennifer held was the one he'd completed last, the central tower at night. He knew the instance that Jennifer realised what it was in the way her eyes narrowed before she looked up at him.

"How?" she queried.

"How did I get Christmas baubles with scenes from Atlantis on them?" Evan clarified. Jennifer nodded, looking back at the one she held. "I ah ... I painted them myself," Evan admitted.

"_You _did this?" Jennifer's tone was awed. "These are incredible Major." She craned her neck to look at the others still to be hung before her eyes tracked to the tree and the ones he'd already put up. "I had no idea you painted."

"Yeah, well I haven't really had a chance since I came here," Lorne shrugged.

"Why these?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"My Mom," Evan smiled fondly. "She had this thing with our tree – nothing store bought was allowed to go on it. My sister and I used to make things to put on there - over the years, after regular Sunday's out painting with Mom, we graduated from popcorn chains and paper angels to stuff like this."

"Well, I'm impressed," Jenn declared. "You could sell these."

"Small customer base, given what's on them," Evan joked. "But I'm glad y–, _someone _likes them."

"Where do you want this one?" Jennifer held up the bauble she was still holding.

"Ah ...," Evan looked at the tree, working out the positions in his head. "There," he said, pointing to what would be the lowest spot at the end of the set.

"There's an order to these?" Jennifer queried, carefully hanging her bauble.

"Yeah," Evan admitted. Taking the last bauble out, he set the box aside and beckoned Jennifer to come closer. "Home is Earth, right?" he asked. Jennifer nodded, her hair brushing his shoulder as she listened. "But Atlantis is home too," Evan continued, trying to ignore how nice it was being so close to her. "Look closer," he invited.

Jennifer did so, her eyes locked on the bauble scene, this one a sunrise over the shore near the Athosian settlement. Cupping her hand under his she raised the ball and changed the way the light touched it in an effort to see better. She was so absorbed in trying to discern what he wanted her to find, but not enough that she didn't feel the way he caught his breath, stilling abruptly.

"Major Lorne?" she looked up at him quizzically.

They were standing so close that he could see how the green and brown swirling in her irises created the hazel colour he was used to seeing. "Evan," he invited quietly, watching her puzzle out his reaction. When she blushed, dropping his hand like a hot coal and looking away, he smiled.

"Evan," Jennifer rallied well, directing her attention back to his decorations. "I'm not seeing it," she admitted.

"That's because I'm distracting you," Evan pointed out. Moving the bauble, he gestured to the waves, foam curling at their tops as though they were heading for the shore. "Does this pattern remind you of anything?" he asked.

Jennifer slanted him a curious look before she moved closer again. "Oh," she grinned. "It's a gate symbol," she exclaimed.

"That it is," he agreed simply.

"And there are eight baubles because that's how many we need to dial Earth from here," Jennifer deduced. "All of them have one symbol hidden inside the scene you painted."

"Exactly," Evan shrugged. "It's a little corny I know but I couldn't think of any other to make them be about home here as well as home back on Earth – _and_ be something you'd expect to see on a tree."

"They aren't corny at all," Jennifer insisted. Stepping back she watched him hang the last one before he stepped back too. "And they fit – better than my contribution," she added with a chuckle.

"I like the snow globe," Evan stated simply.

Jennifer's eyes shot to his and that frown reappeared.

"You wouldn't know this but ... well, sunrise is a favourite of mine," Lorne explained. "Your snow globe is unique."

Jennifer got that same expression on her face – the one that hinted at the things she couldn't find a way to say. Then, with a look of grim determination, she spoke. "Actually, I _did _know that," she said. "About the sunrise I mean. I've noticed you sometimes, on the balcony near the infirmary, but only in the morning. I figured it was because you liked seeing the sun rise here. So I ...," she trailed off, giving him a pained look.

"You hung the globe because you thought _I'd_ like it?" Evan asked hesitantly.

"Um, yes, something like that," Jennifer agreed.

"Why?"

"This is going to sound silly but it was Teyla's idea," Jenn began. "We ah ... we both decided to hang something as a kind of message to one particular person that we, you know ... _liked_." She looked at him and then quickly looked away. "I chose you," she admitted in a rush.

Before he could say anything in response beams of sunlight slanted through the windows and hit the tree, setting off Rodney's decoration. Music filled the Gateroom, stopping everything as they listened.

As the final note died away Jennifer stepped back. "I have to get to the infirmary," she announced, clearly in a hurry to get out of there, nervous after her confession.

"Jenn, wait," Evan grabbed her hand quickly. "Before you go there was something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes?"

"I'd really like to escort you to the Christmas Eve party tonight," he said simply, "if that's okay?"

"More than okay," Jennifer smiled, her eyes shining.

"Well great," Evan smiled too. "So ... I'll come by your quarters at nineteen hundred hours."

"I'll see you then," Jennifer agreed, hesitating a moment before she smiled again and then turned to leave.

Evan watched her go, wondering at the way things could change so quickly. When he'd gotten up that morning he would have sworn there was no way Jennifer Keller would be interested in him, and just an hour later he'd discovered that she'd hung a decoration on the tree with him in mind.

Turning, he looked at the tree. It really was magical – it had given people a way to feel connected to home, a way to show others what was important to them, and it had brought people together. With any luck it's magic would have lasting consequences, for everyone.

**The End**


End file.
